Cowgirls Don't Cry
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: HieixOC. Oneshot. She's a country girl living in Japan...awkward much. Shes had it grounded in her head that Cowgirls don't cry. And they don't. I got the idea from the Brooks and Dunn song. READ AND REVIEW! Re-edited 7-19-09


**Ok so this stared off as a oneshot I came up with when I was bored last night! I got the idea from Brooks and Dunn's song Cowgirl's don't Cry. That song really hits my heart because it reminds me of my grandpa. So please read and review! There's probably gonna be two more little oneshots that go along with this plot line and character.**

"I don't love you."

Those four words stabbed Catty in the heart over and over again. Her cheeks lost their entire healthy pink glow and her amber brown eyes lost the light that usually sparkled in them.

Hiei stood staring at the small human girl. He was waiting for tears to fall and for her to start blubbering nonsense that wouldn't change his mind.

Catty bowed her head letting her almost waist length auburn red hair fall into her face hiding it from the fire demon's view. Her hands clenched the fabric of her white sundress hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

He was sure this was it. She'd start crying any moment that is if she hadn't already.

One of her hands went to her neck clasping her father's dog tags in her hands for the sort of emotional strength that he would have been able to give her if he were still alive. Her fingers rubbed the tag that was engraved with his name out of nervous or emotional habit.

Catty then stood up her hands fell to her sides as her fingers clasped the sleeves of her denim jacket. She then lifted her head high her brown eyes had no traces of pain or hurt at all.

"Alright Hiei," she said with a weak smile, "I hope you're happy with whatever you do. I just want you to know that."

The wind played with her hair and the skirt of her dress; sending her scent to the fire demon.

Hiei breathed in the delicious scent of white roses, cherry blossoms and a spice that he had never been able to but his finger on. His crimson eyes started emotionlessly at the girl memorizing her long thick red hair and her light amber brown eyes.

A twinge hit him deep in his chest and he was suddenly gone leaving Catty standing in the park all by herself.

She stared intently at the spot where the fire demon had just been. Her heart felt like it was falling apart. Memories of being with Hiei flashed in her mind making tears form. But she quickly wiped them away before they could escape her eyes.

"Cowgirl's don't cry." She whispered to herself turning on the heels of her well worn cowboy boots and headed for home. She didn't want to go to the temple right now. If Kurama called she'd have Angelina or Mr. Moto make up an excuse for her.

She just needed to be alone. She needed to get over the heartache that she was now facing by herself away from the friends that they both shared. And there was only one place that she would be able to do that without questions.

Hiei finally stopped running when he reached the forest near Genkai's temple. He sat staring at the stars from the tallest branch of an old oak tree.

'It had to be done. It had to be done.' He kept telling himself over and over again. Trying, in vain to make it seem right.

She was in the way.

Right, because he was constantly being distracted when she was around. Her voice, her smile, her scent, every little thing about her was one big distraction.

'**You love her'** a voice whispered in the back of his mind…or somewhere deep in his heart.

He sneered at the thought. Love? He was a forbidden child created because of love. Loving someone only created pain.

Besides she was a HUMAN. A worthless ningen girl. She was a ditz. She was a klutz. She was loud. She was annoying. She was too compassionate for her own good. She cared about others to much. She was too pure.

She loved him regardless of everything.

She didn't mind that he had the blood of countless people on his hands. She still would intertwine her fingers with his and hold on tight as if he were her life line.

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

He had to let her go. After she had almost died because of him. If it hadn't been for Yukina; Catty would've been dead. He had let third rate demon trash trick him and it had put her life in danger.

She was too innocent to love him. His very touch threatened to taint her.

She deserved better. Someone that didn't put her in danger every time he left her alone. She deserved a normal life. Her mother had been right when she told her that he wasn't good enough for her.

"Hiei."

Crimson eyes darted down to see Kurama standing at the base of the tree he was currently residing in.

Hiei nodded silently in recognition. It was time. He had finally worked of his debt to Koenma and now he was going back to the Makai. Another reason it had to be done.

He jumped landing perfectly next to Kurama and the two best friends began their slow walk.

"Have you seen Catty?" Kurama asked a little worried. She should've been at the temple hours ago.

"Hn. The last time I saw her was at the park three hours ago." Was it really three hours ago that he had said the one thing he knew would break her heart?

Kurama abruptly stopped. Hiei always knew his younger step-cousin's exact location at every minute of the day. He rarely ever let the little redhead out of his sight.

Something was wrong.

"Hiei," he started slowly and calmly, "What happened?"

Hiei kept his back to the cunning fox, "I told her I didn't love her."

Kurama stared at the retreating demon's back. Recomposing himself he mentally dismissed his cousin's absence. Catty was the kind of girl who needed to be alone when she was upset. She never liked to make a scene of things if she were depressed or hurt. He and the rest of the guys understood that better then the girls did.

'Catty's a strong girl,' He thought, 'She just needs sometime alone to collect herself.'

Hiei heard the fox and he too had to agree. She'd eventually get over it.

In the year he had known her she had surprised them all with her strength. Physical and emotional.

He smirked remembering when she flipped Kuwabara over her should in pure shock and instinct. She wasn't a black belt for nothing. He then remembered when she found the child the parasite demons had tortured and mutilated. She had looked so close to tears. But she never let a single one fall.

She had been close to tears so many times. But she always grabbed that necklace of hers and rubbed it until they disappeared.

Just like today.

'She'll find someone.' He thought, 'She'll love him more then me. In fact she'll forget all about me.'

'**Fat chance,'** the voice said with an empty laugh.

Hiei ignored it. He stared at the open portal before Genkai's temple grounds. He looked around once. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all here. His teammates, and even though he'd never admit it they were his friends. Genkai, Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina were also there. Hell even Koenma was there.

But Keiko wasn't there. That didn't bother him what bothered him was Catty wasn't there either.

He had wanted to see the mouthy little redhead one more time before he left.

Suddenly Keiko came running into the compound panting holding a letter in her hand.

"It's….from….Catty…"

Hiei snatched the letter before anyone else had a chance. What had that baka onna done now?

**Dear Guys,**

**I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you all on such short notice and in a time like this but Tokyo has become too much for me. I need to go back home for a little while. By the time Keiko gets this letter to you all I'll be on my way to Italy. I promise that I'll return, but for right now I need to clear my head and try hard to remember a few things. I love you all and will call as soon as I'm back in Venice. **

**Love Catty **

Catty stared out the plane window as Angelina slept beside her and Mr. Moto read a book. Her fingers rubbed the tags as she suppressed the tears that so badly wanted to fight their way to the surface. But she wouldn't let them. No man was ever going to make her cry again.

_Cowgirls don't cry._

**Yes I reedited this oneshot because I've had a lot of requests for a sequel or a larger story and I'm currently working on a much larger story that will be posted soon. I just changed a few things from the original story line. The new story will be called 'Right Kind of Wrong'. Hope you liked this and I hope that you'll read a review the sequel. **


End file.
